Fourth Floor
The Fourth Floor of Ternky Tower is home to Sigfried Plumpjack. In addition to a furnished entryway, it contains five rooms. Animated Scene From Official Website * Hamster Wheel Room * Picture Caption: "There were two of everything" * Animation: Large hamster wheel turns Numbers *There is a number 5 on the floor amidst the woodchips. *The thermometer on the wall displays a temperature roughly half-way between 90 and 100 degrees. *The piano has 28 keys (17 white and 11 black). *The interval shown on the music is a 7th Recurring Themes *'Stolen Item From Another Floor': The barrel of the rifle from the Tenth Floor can be seen leaning against part of the maze on the left in the top room. *'Missing Item Found On Another Floor:' Montecore's metronome is on the Second Floor. *'Pink Doughnuts:' Kitchen table next to the refrigerator. *'Eye': Bathroom doorknob. *'Snake: '"snaking series of ... pipes" *'Shower head: '''small shower head for hamster next to regular shower head. *'Clocks: 'On wall near big exercise wheel. Time appears to be 1:05. *'Leak: B'oth water bottles in room with exercise wheel. *'Ladder: '''Small ladder for hamster against bathroom sink, Other Items of Interest *"Moon River" was written for a famous 1961 movie called, "Breakfast at Tiffany's". The main character, Holly Golightly (played by Audrey Hepburn) loves the classy surroundings of the Tiffany jewelry store in New York City. *"Total Eclipse of the Heart" was featured in the Bruce Willis, Cate Blanchett, and Billy Bob Thornton 2001 movie, "Bandits." The two main characters were thieves who showed up at people's houses dressed in costumes. *The musical notes on the piano's sheet music appear to be "D" and "E." (Alternately, "F" and "G".) *Sigfried also mentions "Moon River" and "A Bach Sonata." Bach's Sonatas weren't generally for piano. *The names Sigfried and Montecore are associated with the Siegfried & Roy lion taming act based in Las Vegas. Montecore is the name of the white tiger that mauled Siegfried onstage in 2003. *Plumpjack is apparently the name of a vineyard and associated businesses in the San Francisco area. *"Plumpjack" and "Siegfried" are also the names of operas. *"The Metronome" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metronome_(public_artwork) is a large public art installation (a clock without a face!?) in New York City. It is "a clock without a face" on Union Square between 5th and Broadway. State *Vermont *Minnesota - Two of everything could be pointing to the Twin Cities. The tunnels could give the impression of the tunnels or skyway system of Minneapolis and St. Paul.http://www.hitcontests.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=3569#3569 Montecore's metronome is missing. Metronome could be a pointer to the Metrodome, located in Minnesota. The thermometer could read 94. I-94 runs through Minnesota. **When presented with this line of speculation, Gus Twintig replied, "All I can contribute is this: I would want to be a little more confident in the thieves overall system and the specific location before heading all the way to darkest Minnesota." *Delaware - If the music notation truly is "D" and "E" *New York *Nevada - Many Las Vegas references: Sigfried and Montecore (Siegfried and Roy w/ Montecore were Las Vegas fixtures); Elves (Elvis also a Las Vegas icon); Net at the aquarium (fishnet references costume for showgirls); Red lights (perhaps references nearby Nevada bordellos - redlight district). The spaghetti tangle of the hamster run might reference the intersection of I-15 and Hwy 95 which is nicknamed "Spaghetti Bowl Junction". "Moon River" - There's a Moon River Street northwest of the intersection of I-15 and Hwy 95. There's a Plumpjack Avenue in Henderson, southeast of Las Vegas. Highway *I-95 *I-94 *I-5 *I-15 Mile *105? External Links Hit Contests Forum -- Fourth Floor Tweleve Forum -- 4th Floor Disobiki -- Ternky Tower Floors Category:Floors